1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irradiating device and a program.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
There is a method which uses an optical beam such as laser at a time of performing an operation. As an example thereof, there can be listed up a method which uses femtosecond laser having a pulse width (a pulse cycle) between about 100 femtosecond and 10 picosecond in an eye surgery. The technique has targeted at lasik in the initial stages, however, broadens its target to a cataract operation in recent years. In the following patent document 1, there is disclosed a technique which aims at accurately seating an intraocular lens in a capsule by applying an asymmetric feature portion to an incised portion or an intraocular lens in the case of making an incision on the lens capsule of a patient while using the femtosecond laser.